Lucy Heartfilia
'Appearance & Personality' 'Appearance' Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. 'Personality' Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates' Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 970,000 *Total Spent: 960,500 *Total Left: 500 'Possessions' *'Golden Celestial Keys' **'Gate of the Water Bearer Key: Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. **'Gate of the Lion Key': Summons the Lion, Loke. **'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemi and Mini. **'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio. **'Gate of the Maiden Key': Summons the Maiden, Virgo. **'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': Summons the Golden Bull, Taurus. *'Silver Celestial Keys' **'Gate of the Lyre Key: Summons the Lyre, Lyra. **'Gate of the Southern Cross Key': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. **'Gate of the Canis Minor Key': Summons the Canis Minor, Nikora (Plue). **'Gate of the Clock Key': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Fleuve d'étoiles: '''An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks. "''Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. *'Gale-Force Reading Glasses': Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame. It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. 'Abilities & Spells' Celestial Spirit Magic: Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. *'Force Gate Closure': Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Lucy Kick: A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. Although very basic in it's execution, it has proven to be an incredibly powerful attack, capable of incapacitating high-level mages. 'Backstory' 'Relationships' *''Felix Wolfstar'' - '''Felix and Lucy are "best friends", often hanging out together at the guild and throughout Magnolia. Felix has a nasty habit of sneaking into Lucy's apartment when she is not around, frequently earning himself a "Lucy Kick" through the window. However, despite the continual frustration that Felix causes for her, Lucy still cares very much about him and willingly goes to him for any advice and support that she needs. *Yukina Amari''' - Lucy is good friends with Yukina, often gossiping playfully with her. Category:B-Class